Flutterbat
by The voices are real
Summary: Fluttershy? Why do you have fangs? Read to find out! Yea I had no clue what to put here so yea :\ Sorry. People don't get on to me about the beginning ok? Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

I am Fluttershy. It is now nighttime; time for my transformation. My fangs grow and my feathered wings turn into leathery, thin bat wings. As well as my ears turn fuzzy. I look at my reflection and I begin to cry. I look hideous. If my friends knew about my secret they would kill me to protect themselves. My stomach grumbles, craving for blood. I look back in the mirror and see my eyes turn red. I let my vampire instincts take over me. I have learned not fight them or else I will bite myself which hurts. I open the window. The moon glows bright tonight. I love the moon better than the sun. I think it's because the moon represents night, but I don't know. I fly out and head to the furthest house form mine.

The house you happen to go to is Octovia's house. You fly in her open window and look around her room. It has all sorts of orchestral type instruments all over the room. She is sleeping quietly on a bed in a corner of the room. I walk over and breath on her neck. She shivers, but doesn't wake up. Sometimes you wish that they would wake up, to save you from the suffers of being a vampire. I adjust my mouth getting ready to bite. I pray to god to forgive me and bite her neck. Her eyelids fly open, she can't see me though. She can't see me because the pain has blinded her. Blood runs down my chest and I pull my fangs off her throat. She falls limp to the bed. The two holes in her neck heal into fade to scars. I fly out of her bedroom and leave to my own house.

My stomach rumbles, but I ignore it this time. I have to be careful of how much blood I take from everyone. I don't want to kill. I start to think of what would happen if people found out. I cry on the floor. I am a monster and a cruel, selfish pony. Taking blood from others is just wrong in my opinion, but I have to too survive. The sun is coming up now. I smile a great big grin as my fangs shrink, eyes turn back to normal color, and my wings turn back to normal. You walk out into the daylight. Unlike vampires in movies, I am able to walk in the daylight. I don't know why and how though...

I head to the market to get some apples for my pets along with some other stuff. I walk over to the stand to see Applejack with a fresh barrel of apples, ready to sell.

" Well, howdy Fluttershy!" Applejack waves to me and I wave back. " Hey... you have something red on your chest..." I look down. Crud I almost forgot the blood that spilled on me.

" Umm... I-it's just some red juice that I spilled on myself last night..." I mentally face palm myself. Really? JUICE?! That is the best I can think of?

" Err... Ok... So how many apples ya want'n?", she asks going into business mode. I think for a bit how many of my animals wanted apples. I count silently to myself and spoke 13.

" Ok, here you are! Be careful though, I heard that there is some sort of disease or something were you have two holes in your neck and find out you lost some blood! It's real creepy, so be alert! I don't want my friends to get hurt." I nod when I am actually panicking on the inside. Once I am out of Applejack's sight, I run home. I forget about all the other stuff I needed and continued to run home. I slam the door behind me and start to panic.

" They know... Oh god they know... What will I do?" I run back and forth making up my mind.

" Wait!", I spoke out loud to myself. " They don't know it's me though! So I am safe for now." My eyes widen.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

It is nighttime once more. I refuse to go out this night. Due to this, I bite myself and watch as my instinct takes over and I lick my own blood. I look away. It is disgusting. I have been doing this three nights in a row. I need to get blood from someone else. Ever since Applejack told me about the "disease" I have tried my best not to drink others blood. I crawl up to my bed, weak due to lack of blood. I lay my head on the pillow.

" Dang it! I can't sleep this way. Not in this form." I wrap my tail around a perch meant for birds and hang upside down.

" There, much better." I sleep with difficulty due to nightmares of people finding out what I truly am.

The next morning, I don't look to good. My hair is sticking up a bit from sleeping upside down and is all over the place. I attempt to brush it, but fail to keep it laying flat. I sigh and put down the brush. I guess I will just have to deal with it. I walk out and stroll around ponyville. It is a cloudy day today. Most people would say it is a horrid day, but I like rainy days. It keeps me calm and has fresh air to it. It starts to sprinkle but I stay outside. The rain never bothered me much anyways. I pass Twilights house and decide to stop by and say hello. Twilight opens the door with a bright smile.

" Hi there Fluttershy! You want to come hang out in here with us?" Twilight gestures me in and I look around. "What is she talking about 'us'?", I think to myself. Then, I saw my dearest friends surrounding me. Never in my life was I so scared of them then. They all were looking at me funny. Like I was some sort of freak show. Then Rarity laughed and the others joined in. My mind jumped to conclusions. Did they find out about my secret? What are they going to do to me? Will they kill me?

" Fluttershy what is wrong with your hair? It looks like pinkiepie's!" I went over and looked over at myself in a mirror. I saw my hair and didn't see what was so funny. It was soaked and yet curly at the same time. I laughed with them not wanting to stand out.

" Okay everypony! It's time for some games! How about it?", she asked looking around at everyone we all yelled yes and she brought out a bucket and some apples. She filled it up with water and put the apples in along with it.

" Whoever catches the most apples wins!" We all ran to the barrel and stuck our heads in. It was difficult for the others, but not for me. My fangs made it easier to grab the apples.

" STOP! Okay, lets count the apples. Pinkie had nine, Rarity four, Applejack eleven, Rainbowdash 6, and Fluttershy 13! Fluttershy is the winner! Congrats!" I grin and look at the others faces. They smile but I can tell they are jealous. The rain stops outside after a while and we all leave. After we leave, I see them glaring at me. Rarity walks up to me.

" Hey Fluttershy, I have a question." She holds out and apple that I bit. " Why do your apples have two holes in it instead of a bite mark?" I stiffen up like a statue and answer her.

" W-well it is easier to grab it with my sharper teeth instead of my whole mouth I guess." I look side to side and call myself an idiot. Of course they wouldn't buy that, it's to stupid.

" I guess that makes sense!", Pinkie says jumping around us with a huge smile. I sigh. I didn't think that anyone would buy that, but Pinkiepie pretty much believed anything.

We all head our separate ways and I go to my house to feed Angel. By the time I get there the sun is setting and I feed him fast so he doesn't see me in vampire form. I run to my room and the process of the transformation begins. I can't keep my thirst of blood in this night, so I head out. I head to Applejack's farm. Then I realize that I will be sucking her blood, or her families. I hang from an apple tree and wait a little bit. I look up to the sky and stare at the moon. Then, I notice an apple hanging from a branch. I lean my head up next to it and sniff it. It smells good. I bite it on instinct like its the neck of a pony. It is thick enough to trick my instinct that it is blood. I suck it dry and lick my lips. I could drink this instead of blood! I fly around and drink the juice of about thirty apples. Feeling full and satisfied, I fly home and get the best nights sleep I have had in a long time.

**Some people reading told me that she drinks apple's juice or whatever. SO HERE YOU GO! This is my story but I fixed it for you people.**


	3. Chapter 3

I swoop trough the night air feeling the calming breeze through my hair. I am off too Applejacks farm to eat again. The apples are starting to become less satisfactory now and that worries me. I wonder if I will have to go back to drinking blood again. I try not to think about that. I land on a branch upside down and suck the juice from the apple. I spit it to the ground and fly to a different tree.

I hear somepony and hide in the leaves of a tree. I look down and see Applejack not looking to happy. She sees one of the apples I drank and squishes it in disgust. I shiver from the wind and in fear. She hears me and comes toward the tree I am on. I fly away before she can see me though.

She is aware of me.

* * *

The next day I walk outside to see Applejack whispering to Twilight about something. I walk towards them curious to what they are talking about. I see that Twilight looks concerned and Applejack looks mad. I knew right then that this was not going to be good.

" Hello. What are you talking about? Will you tell me to?" They jump about three feet in the air and turn to face me. Applejack sighs in relief.

" Goodness, it's only you Fluttershy. We were just talkin' about how somethin' is sucking all the juice out of my apples and killin' them! I went out last night to investigate and I heard somethin' in a tree. I went over to it and I saw a flyin' beast fly away! I have no idea what it is, but I can bet ya'll that I will find out." With that, she walked away and me and Twilight were left there alone. We glanced at each other and walked away.

I walk over to Rarity's house to talk to her. I need to talk to someone and she usually has some calming answers... I think? I am not really sure she was just the first person to pop up in my mind to talk to. I head on over there and on the way I see Sweetie belle running to meet up with her friends.

" Hi Sweetie Belle. Is Rarity home? I need to talk to her." Sweetie Belle nods in response and continues on her way towards her friends. I arrive at Rarity's house and knock on the door thirteen times until finally she opens the door.

" Yes, yes who is it? Oh it is just you Fluttershy. Well, come in come in! Don't just stand out there." She gestures for me to come in and I step through the door way only to be blinded by a new dress of Rarity's. I have to say, it is gorgeous.

The dress is made of light blue silk that is as soft as the skies and dark black gems that are as dark as a bat in the middle of the night. It has a pink butterfly necklace that has green string to wrap around your neck. I look a little closer to see that on the cloth, there are thirteen tiny little bats forming around the edge. I see that the butterfly on the necklace has sort of sharp wings like a bat as well. It suits me so well, it kind of scares me.

" Hey Rarity, who is this for? It is gorgeous." I stare at it smiling a little at its beauty.

" I didn't make it for anyone. I just made it out of pure boredom. It turned out better than I thought it wound. If only there weren't those ridiculous bats on there. Then it would be perfect." I shake my head.

" I think it is perfect. May I have it? I love it dearly." Rarity nods her head.

" Sure why not? I will probably throw it away later anyways. So why did you come here honey? Do you have something to talk about?"

I turn my head to her and nod. " Yes. I came here for advice on a serious subject. What do you do when... well... you have a deep dark secret that effects other people. And those people will hurt you if you reveal it? Hypothetically speaking, what if that person was me?" I ask in a serious tone looking down at the ground.

I look up at Rarity who is tilting her head in thought. "I honestly don't know. But here is what I think the person would have to do, keep it a secret so they don't hurt themselves." I nod. That doesn't really help me though. They would probably find out anyways. I don't know why I asked her, but it obviously was not the right choice. I thank her and leave.

Maybe I will find an answer another day.

* * *

**Fluttershy! Don't listen to her. She is wrong! I hope you liked this fanfic. Mlp does not belong to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

It is almost sunset again. I look out the window and see the gorgeous sunset. I used to think of it as a sign of hope for a new day. Now, it just terrifies me. I remember how I was cursed like this. It happened a long, long time ago right after I fell down to the earth and got my cutie mark...

_Flashback_

It was the day I got my cutie mark many years ago. The rainboom went off and it appeared. I smile gleefully and saw something at the border of the forbidden forest. At that time I did not know it was forbidden and I walked straight into it. I looked around and I saw an injured bat lying at the base of an apple tree. I ran over and tried to help it. It looked at me with sad eyes but in a flash they turned evil. The bat was not actually injured. It flew up into the air and bit my head, neck, and cutiemark. The bat had done something to me and it hurt. I fell from the pain and slept.

When I woke up Rainbowdash was calling my name. I lift up my heavy eyelids and saw her pick me up. I whispered sorry for making her carry me but either she did not here me, or she just did not respond. I woke up in the middle of the night in my bed. I arose and looked in the mirror. I was shocked at my reflection. I cried the whole night.

The next morning when I went back to normal I thought everything was going to be alright the next night. But of course, I was wrong. Soon, my vampire instinct came over me and I went on my first hunt for blood. I will never forgive myself for the person I chose.

Derpy back then used to be a normal pony with no derpy eyes. I changed her that night. I bit the wrong spot on the neck and changed her. I made another ponies life harder in the process. I eventually then knew where to bite and I was careful not to get caught. The cycle continued until I found out about the apples.

_Flashback over_

I frown upon my past. Millions of questions from that day popped in my head and none of them answered. Why me? Who was that bat? How did the transformation even work? I know that they will probably never be answered but I never know.

The night has settled and I set out for more apples. I pass the orchard and swoop back to my house. I almost forgot my dress. I was planning to wear the dress Rarity gave me and go in that. I don't know why, but I just have a feeling about doing it. I slip in my dress and set out again.

The dress suits me a little too well, like it was made for me. My big vampire wings slip trough and my tangled mane actually looks nice when I am in it now. I smile at myself in the mirror. I fly off yet again toward the orchard and I look up to the moon. I count the craters on it for fun

_"Thirteen, huh?"_, I think to myself. I see light again in the orchard and dive into a tree. I drink all of the apples juice and sneak to another. Applejack is here again tonight looking confident on finding me. I break into a cold sweat as she comes closer to me. I drink the apple's juice in that tree as well and fly as fast as I can away. Applejack hears me and points her flashlight in my direction. I am too fast for her though and I get away.

_"That was a little too close..." _I fly into my room exausted and fall on my bed still wearing the dress. I wake up a few hours later and take off the dress. It is a little dirty now... Guess I will have to clean it then. I sigh at the thought of laundry. I have always hated laundry because it uses up so much of my time. I grab my clothes and throw them in a machine that cleans them.

Twilight made it a long time ago and called in a washing machine. When the clothes are done I hang them outside to dry. I sit on the couch and read my favorite book for a while until I hear the beep of the washing machine go off. I hang them up outside and I see something in the forbidden forest. I am tempted to go over and see what it is, but then I remember how I was turned into a vampire.

_"But what if it is a hurt animal? What if it needs help? It won't hurt me... Will it?"_, I think to myself. I walk into the forest and look around. I see a pair of dark purple eyes looking at me. I inch towards them to try and see what it is. But it runs away. I hear the clop of hoves so it must be a pony... I walk out of the forest wondering who that was.

I went back inside my home and see that it is 2:00 in the afternoon! I don't think I woke up this late... I walk outside to go do some other errands. Today is going to be boring.

Three hours later, I come back with mountains of pet food and other stuff. I feed all my animals and fall on my bed exausted. I decide to go to my flower spot again tonight. I walk to it and see Applejack and my friends talking to each other. They all looked very serious. Pinkie sees me in the corner of her eyes and waves me over. I come and see what is the matter.

"Hi Fluttershy, we were just talking about the dreadful creature eating all of Applejack's apples. We were all thinking of going tomorrow night to look for it and stop it. We can't tonight because Twilight has to study and Rarity has some dresses to make for ponies in Canterlot!", Pinkie says smiling. I smile back although I am scared on the inside. My insides churn and I feel like vomiting.

"Applejack was going to show us what the thing did to the farm. Whould you like to come?", Twilight asks. I stare blankl for a few minutes. I am not awake today am I? I snap out of it and answer her quietly.

"Umm... I'm sorry, but I have to get home and feed my animals at home... they are probably hungry..." I look down at my hooves to say that I am sorry, even though I am not. They nod their heads as to say 'It's ok'. I smile at them and say thank you. I turn and run. What am I going to do? I only have one night until... Wait...

One night.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait! . I use my school computer and I had a fine in the library so I couldn't get on here. I am an idiot... :P I hope you enjoyed~! 3


End file.
